


You can’t banish me, it’s my bed too

by INeedKelp



Series: 100 prompts [1]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedKelp/pseuds/INeedKelp
Summary: Damion is having a gay crisis with Janis in the middle of the night and Regina is not having it.





	You can’t banish me, it’s my bed too

Regina sighed and rolled over to see Janis with her phone close to her face typing madly. 

“Janis, please put the phone down.” Regina said sleepily. 

She lowered the phone but didn’t stop typing. “Sorry, Damion is having a gay crisis.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Put the phone down and sleep or...” she trailed off and pointed to the door. 

“You can’t banish me, it’s my bed too.” Janis eyes went wide. 

Regina started to roll back over, “Watch me.”

Janis put her phone down but didn’t turn it all the way off like she normally does so that the notifications don’t bother us. 

About an hour later Janis reached over and grabbed her phone and started to type again. She heard a sigh cone from Regina. Suddenly she was being dragged if the bed and out of the room. 

Regina was dragging her to the couch. “You thought you could out smart me. I told you I would put you out.”

“I didn’t think you were serious, let me go!” Janis started to yell. 

So she did, Regina let her go next the couch then left. She came back with a blanket and a pillow. “Have fun.”

A couple hours later Janis felt a nudge on her shoulder. She turned and saw Regina, “Couldn’t sleep without me huh.” Regina just rolled her eyes and told her to move over.


End file.
